The Overtakers 2.0
Overtakers 2.0 is a term which describes the newer version of the old Overtakers (Disney Villains) but this time it's made up of Disney Villains, their henchmen, and the main antagonists from other movies, TV shows, parks, etc. owned by Disney . The Overtakers 2.0 are the same as the first group but also wanting to destroy Finn and the Keepers, Disney Knights (good Disney Characters), and anyone dumb enough try to stop them from taking over the Parks and the Earth. The main Overtakers are also the main antagonists in Disney Movies, TV shows, Parks, video game, and etc but only one main antagonists. The minor Overtakers are made up of Disney Villains Sidekick and other minor Disney Villains including other main antagonists from sequels and ect, as well Tia Dalma they serve as main henchmen to the main Overtakers and the leader of minor OTks. but the OTKs' know that she is an evil clone version of the real one who is loyal to both Keepers and the Disney knights. The Leader of Overtakers 2.0 is the same from the first Group aka Chernabog (Fantasia). It began when Tia Dalma has been shown concocting a strange brew. She has apparently secretly reorganized the Overtakers, who attack in full force when the sisters show up in Disneyland to receive Philby's phone, which the Imagineers can wire to Return the Keepers to the present. List of Main Overtakers (Main Disney Villains) * Chernabog (Fantasia) and Leader of the Overtakers (Disney Villains) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Evil Queen * Cruella de Vil * Judge Claude Frollo * Gaston * The Horned King * Prince John * Big Bad wolf * Captain Hook- Mentioned * The Headless Horseman * Jafar * Shan Yu * Ursula * Judge Doom * Hades- Mentioned * Queen of Hearts * Hopper * Shere Khan * Si and Am * Scar * Dr.Facilier- Mentioned * Queen Narissa * Mother Gothel * King Candy/Turbo * Lady Tremaine And many other members of the Main Overtakers (Main Disney Villains) List of Minor Overtakers (Disney Villains Sidekick and other Disney Villains) * Tia Dalma (POTC), liaison to the Main Overtakers and leader of the Minor Overtakers * Diablo * Blackbeard (POTC Ride Version) * Iago * Honest John * Gideon (Pinocchio) * Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: * Sabor * Flotsam and Jetsam * Magic Mirror- mentioned * Emperor Zurg * Zira * Sabor * Lucifer the cat * Drizella Tremaine * Anastasia Tremaine * Toon Patrol * Gigabyte * Firebird- Mentioned * Toy Soldiers (The Santa Clause 2) * Magic Brooms * Trolls (Epcot Maelstrom) * Gnomes (Epcot Maelstrom) * The Haunted Mansion Ghosts * Country Bear Jamboree Bears (Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland) * It’s a Small World dolls (Evil Clone version) * Hyenas (the Lion King) * Card Soldiers (Alice In Wonderland) * Hun Army (Mulan) * Pirates (Peter Pan,Treasure planet,POTC Ride/Film,and ect) * Hunter Dog (Bambi) * Winkie Guards (Oz the Great and Powerful) * Sultan Palace Guards (aladdin) * Frollo's Soldiers * Crash Test Dummies (CTDs): These two CTDs that go by the names of Fletch and Lumpy. * The Three little pigs (Silly Symphonies) * Stormtroopers (All Variants) and Other Imperial Military force (Star Wars Universe): The OT's Main military force * Pain and Panic (Hercules) * Medicine Woman (Indian Ghost Shapeshifter) * The hag Queen (Hag version of Evil Queen) * Witch Hazel (Trick or treat short) * souls (Hercules) And along many other Minior Overtakers (Disney Villains Sidekicks & Other Disney Villains) Original Overtakers (Overtakers that were specifically created for the series) * Wraiths * Demons * Doughboys (Enchanted Dough) * Dragon (Enchanted komodo Dragon) * Polar Bears * Stone lions * Thugees * Gorilla's/ Jay's (People who've been cursed) Category:Overtakers Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Overtaker